Cepatlah Pulang
by Darkjune
Summary: Cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Apakah kau juga tidak lelah terus berkeliling?. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. apakah kau… tidak merindukanku, Shinichi?


Cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Apakah kau juga tidak lelah terus berkeliling?. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. apakah kau… tidak merindukanku, Shinichi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cepatlah Pulang**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Romance**

 **Character: Shinichi K., Ran M.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Short, EYD menyedihkan, typo berserakan, dialog gak penting bertebaran, sedikit imajinasi liar tambahan dari saya tentang suatu tempat (ehehe) dll dst dsb.**

 **Jangan maksain baca kalo emang gak suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, dan aku lagi-lagi sudah terjaga. Suasana malam yang sepi tak juga membuatku kembali tertidur. ku intip sebuah kamar di samping kamarku, kosong. Pemiliknya sudah pergi. Lalu kudengar suara dengkuran dari kamar di seberang, kurasa ayahku mendengkur lagi. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi percuma saja, aku tetap tak bisa memejamkan mataku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Entah kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkan Shinichi. Sejak Conan kembali ke orang tuanya seminggu yang lalu. Aku terus memikirkan Shinichi.

"Kau juga harus segera kembali Shinichi."

~oOo~

"Hei Ran, kau kenapa sih? Sejak tadi melamun terus." Ucap Sonoko membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucapku sekenanya.

"Memikirkan apa? Suamimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hei, jangan sebut Shinichi begitu."

"Aku kan tidak sedang membicarakan Shinichi. Hihi" Sahutnya meledekku

"Sonoko-"

"Nona Suzuki, Nona Mouri tolong tenang!. Jika masih ingin mengobrol sebaiknya di luar saja." Tiba-tiba kami dikagetkan dengan bentakan dari depan.

"Maaf, Bu." Sahut kamu bersamaan seraya menundukkan kepala.

Sonoko kembali mencatat dan aku meneruskan lamunanku. Sonoko benar, aku sedang memikirkan Shinichi. Aku merasakan sesuatu tentang dia.

"Shinichi, cepat pulang."

~oOo~

"Ayah, jangan bermalas-malasan terus dong!." Seruku saat melihat ayah sedang menonton televisi sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada klien." Ucapnya santai.

"Huh! Sejak Conan pergi ayah jadi tidak ada klien. Bukankah berarti Conan membawa keberuntungan di kantor detektif ini? Kalau begini, lebih baik ayah mencari pekerjaan lain saja." Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Hei hei, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Makan malamnya juga sudah ku siapkan." Jawabku sambil berlalu pergi.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu ingin pergi kemana. Tapi tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah menapakkan kakiku di taman. Tempat aku biasa bermain petak umpet bersama Shinichi saat kecil. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesuatu tentang Shinichi.

Aku duduk di ayunan, menatap lagit. Aku kembali memikirkan Shinichi. Aku ingat kami dulu sering bermain petak umpet disini, yang hampir selalu aku menangkan karena aku sudah hafal betul dengan setiap sudut taman ini. Aah, aku semakin merindukannya. Ku putuskan untuk segera pulang.

~oOo~

Aku masih terjaga. Tak bisa tidur sejak kembali dari taman, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kutatap handphoneku, tak ada kabar dari Shinichi. Sudah seminggu ini dia tak ada kabar.

"Shinichi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Cepat pulang, kumohon." Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, membasahi tanganku yang menggenggam erat handphone itu.

~oOo~

Sudah dua minggu sejak Conan pergi, dua minggu pula Shinichi menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?. Mereka menghilang di saat yang bersamaan. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

*Kriiiing* handphoneku berbunyi

Dari Shinichi!

"Halo halo, Shinichi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanyaku panik.

"Hai Ran, kau tahu aku ada di mana?. Kau pasti tahu." Ucapnya santai.

"Shinichi kau di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Shinichi? Halo, Shinichi, kau masih mendengarku kan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kulihat, panggilan dari Shinichi sudah terputus. Di mana Shinichi? Apakah dia sudah pulang? Shinichi.

Aku segera menuju rumah Shinichi, lampunya menyala. Mungkin Shinichi ada di rumah.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Kau di mana? Keluarlah! Jangan membuatku takut! Shinichi!." Teriakku sambil berkeliling di rumah Shinichi. Tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Aku segera keluar. Gerimis mulai turun seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan sedihku.

"Hei Ran, sedang apa kau di rumah Shinichi?. Apa kau sudah tahu Shinichi sudah pulang?" Aku kenal suara itu.

"Profesor? Shinichi! Kau bilang dia sudah pulang? Di mana dia?." Tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh professor Agasa.

"A.. A.. Aku juga tak tahu. Kemarin dia sampai, tapi sejak tadi siang aku tak melihatnya."

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari pundak professor Agasa dan trtunduk lesu.

"Tapi kemarin dia sempat bilang ingin menemuimu di suatu tempat. Dia tidak mengatakan dia mana, tapi dia bilang kau pasti bisa menemukannya di sana." Ucap professor tiba-tiba.

Aku ingat sesuatu. Aku tahu dia di mana!

Aku kembali berlari, tak memedulikan teriakan professor tentang hujan yang mulai deras. Aku akan menemukanmu Shinichi. Aku akan menemukanmu di tempat kau tak bisa bersembunyi dariku.

Aku sampai. Taman tampak sepi dan gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat sosok yang sedari tadi kucari. Dia berdiri di seberang, tersenyum kepadaku sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Aku segera berlari menyongsong Shinichi dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menemukanku di sini." Ucapnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan. Kenapa kau menghilang? Aku… Aku… sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku sambil menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku pulang, Ran. Aku sudah kembali. Dan aku tak akan menghilang lagi."

Malam itu, aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya Shinichi pulang dan tak pernah pergi lagi. Aku yakin itu.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** ahaha akhirnya saya berhasil publish juga. Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **anisajiro-san** yang telah memberi saya pencerahan agar bisa publish fanfic.

Ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya, tolong maafkanlah segala kesalahan di dalam fic ini. Saya juga merasa fic ini datar sekali dan tidak terasa romantis. Oh ya, fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu Firasat, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya tidak terasa sama sekali heh

Yosh~ sepertinya segitu saja curhatan saya di fic ini. Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan membaca. Silahkan memberi review **-aidaverdyky-**


End file.
